


zhipianren

by caiyungui



Category: zhipianren
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caiyungui/pseuds/caiyungui





	zhipianren

他原本没想这么快就发生的，但一切好像不受他控制一样，吻着吻着，就自然而然的倒在床上，之后他就发现自己的情况已经不可控。  
擦枪走火，真的非常简单。  
夏慎思的脸色有点沉，他觉得自己的自控力不应该这么差的，他是不是要再想清楚，是否要和一个宠物发生这些。  
但夏桓不知道为什么动了动，满眼水光，表情迷离的看着他，软软地叫：“主人。”  
夏慎思不想忍了。  
他爱好独特，喜欢掌控别人的感觉，把夏桓的敏感度调到最高。  
夏桓不知道自己的身体怎么了，又多了些什么，只感觉夏慎思一碰到他，他就浑身都软了。  
他混身跟过电一样，轻轻地颤抖着。  
夏慎思的大手抚摸着夏桓光裸的身体，一只手伸了进去。  
夏桓的身体是早就设定好的，可以承受的，夏慎思的手指捅进去的时候，能感觉到夏桓在低低地哭泣，呻吟。  
夏慎思喘着粗气，忍不住了，他也不知道自己怎么会这么渴望，稍微用手指扩张了一下，就直接捅进去。  
夏桓猛然喘息，有什么巨大的又热又烫的东西进入到他的身体。  
就像是刚刚了解的知识里所描述的，男人和男人之间的性。  
上面说性是人类本能的需求，夏桓不是人类，他不懂这些需求，但渣男似乎很渴望，很沉迷。  
他的身体也恰好能接纳这些。  
至于快感，他不知道自己现在感受到的算不算是快感，他的身体酸酸麻麻的，他想逃离这种感觉，却无力挣脱。  
猛然间，夏慎思不知道顶到了哪里，他控制不住地叫了一声，之后看到夏慎思露出了意味深长的笑容。  
之后，夏慎思一直朝那个地方顶。  
那个地方太敏感了，一顶就感觉全身酸麻，有什么想从身体里面出来，却又出不来，憋得难受。  
他满脸红晕，浑身颤抖着，低低轻泣，哀求夏慎思：“主人，主人我难受，有点受不了了……”  
小猫一样的声音更勾的夏慎思越发疯狂。  
夏桓跟过电似的，快感越积越多，猛然绷住了身体，喷出了什么。  
他喘息着，失神地看着天花板，勾住脚趾尖，全身上下都是麻麻的。  
虚拟的身体没有不应期，夏桓除了更加敏感之外没有别的不好的地方，夏慎思并没有怜惜夏桓，趁着他失神大力的顶弄。  
夏桓的叫声更加娇软，“主人，主人求求你……”  
夏慎思喘息着，并不说话，动作丝毫没有放轻。  
夏桓不知道出来多少次，终于受不了似的抓着夏慎思的后背开始挠。  
夏慎思背后有些痛，但他并不生气，反倒是轻轻勾着唇角，加大力度折腾夏桓。  
第五次的时候，夏桓感觉有什么东西套在了他下面。  
他睁着满是雾气的大眼睛，“主人，你……”  
“绑一下，出来太多对你身体不好。”夏慎思恶劣的说。  
他喜欢掌控夏桓的一切，包括夏桓的欲望。  
夏桓吃惊地瞪大眼睛，不知道虚拟的纸片人为什么会身体不好。  
但渣男似乎只是随便找个理由，绑住他，之后继续折腾。  
下面的束缚绳让他难受极了，他哭着哀求，夏慎思却毫不心软。  
直到最后才给他解开。  
夏桓蜷缩在床角，内心蒙上了关于“性”这个概念的阴影。


End file.
